


Under the Influence of a Halloween Night

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Essential Oils, Halloween, Identity, M/M, Sad, Secrets, Some Humor, Unbeta'd, Witches, author doesn't know much about witchcraft - sorry, mentioned Eobard Thawne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Barry mourns the loss of his parents, especially on a certain day every year.  Now he's ready to celebrate it with the two men he loves most.





	Under the Influence of a Halloween Night

Barry stood in front of the tombstones, looking down at them with a wobbly smile. “It's that time of year again, mom, dad… I really don't like doing this without you. It's just.. no fun anymore.” He shrugs, it can't be helped.

“I keep thinking about all the memories we've had together, celebrating, laughing. You both taught me so much, although, Dad kept bungling the words up a lot of the time, but still,” he said with a fond smile on his face. “You did what you could, Dad. Mom loved watching you stumble. I did too. It made it special.”

Barry closes his eyes, gritting this teeth for a moment before he regains himself and opens his eyes up again. “You both made me feel so special, despite my rather odd situation, and I'm always so grateful to have had you when I did. Iris tries to make this time of year happy, but… she doesn't understand, and I know Joe never will. He's never quite believed in me after your deaths.” His heart clenched. “I wish he did, but… some people can never see the truth before his eyes. It makes it hard to live with him, but I remember what you told me. 'Persevere. Always keep going forward. Never look back, and with every step you take, remember that there is magic _everywhere.'_ I do. I remember.”

He sniffles, shivering against a cold breeze and pulling his maroon jacket tightly around him. “...I wish...” his voice cracks with emotion “- I wish that man had never come into our lives, had never found out about us, though. Every day I wake up and wish we'd never helped Thawne.”

It doesn't make him a bad person, does it? Sure, Barry was all for helping people, especially those who were grieving, but Thawne? Barry's mom and dad had given their all to helping him after they'd found him standing outside in the rain, but after how he'd betrayed them? After how he'd take their lives? Barry wishes they'd never stopped at the ice cream parlor that day.

His scars ached beneath his jacket, burning cold – a reminder of that day and of gifts turned into curses. “It'll be okay, though,” he tells them. “Forward, I remember. I'll be okay, so you don't have to worry about me.” Barry kneels down in front of his parents' graves and pulls a scented candle of lavender and sage out, lighting it on top of the stone tomb. “I love you so much,” Barry whispers gently. “Next time I'll tell you about  these guys I met. I think you would've loved  them , and maybe… I do too.”

Inhaling the  intertwined scents, Barry breathes in. “ Peace be as it was.” The candle flares up for a moment before returning to normal making Barry smile. “I'll see you again soon,” he promises. He gives their graves once last look before he turns around and makes his way out of the cemetery.

The fall wind whines against his coat, making Barry shiver in it as he makes his way to Jitters and then stopped in at the Market. The Market is small, but it has so much of everything that Barry needs. Fresh, clean scents assault him and make him just want to stay here forever. The energy here is incredible and Barry's blood sings in delight.

“Barry! Always a great pleasure to see you, Beautiful~”

Barry looks over. A dark skinned man leans against the countertop of the register, gold designs swirling up his arms with his dark brown hair reaching down to meet it from the low ponytail. His tank top is tight, showing off his fit form and his star earring finds a match with the moon one on the opposite ear.  His green eyes practically glowing.

“Hey, Kane,” Barry waves a bit embarrassed. Never could get Kane to stop calling him that. Barry doesn't think he's beautiful by anyone's standards. His gangly body would never be the kind of art that Kane's is. “How's work today?”

Kane raises an eyebrow as if he knows what Barry thinks, but shrugs and answers him. “Another day in Central, I guess. Some guy wanted something to feed his obsession, but, once I found out, I kicked him the Hell out of here and told him what happens to dicks like him.”

That's Kane. He always looks so mysterious, but in truth, he's got a kind heart. “ Course, I'd never kick you out no matter what, Beautiful,” Kane winks at him. A good heart, but a flirt.

“I keep telling you, Kane, I'm attached now,” Barry says, truthful. Doubly, attached, actually.

Pouting, Kane teases, “Oh come on, Barry~ I'm sure there's room for one more, isn't there? You know what they say, 'three's good, but four's better'.”

Barry can't help but laugh. “I'm pretty sure they don't say that, actually.”

Kane smiles, lopsidedly. “Well, it never hurts to try. Especially when it's you.” The man leans back, straightening up. “So, what can I help you with today, Barry?”

Barry hands him a list, crumpled for being in his pocket with a light blush.

“Oooh~ Spending some time outside?” Kane questioned, flirty smile on his lips. “If you're going to dance under the moon tonight, I'll be more than happy to accompany you.”

Waving his hand, Barry replied, “Not really. We're having a little bonfire and I refuse to get bitten-crawled on by bugs.”

“Well, there goes my daydreams of seeing you naked,” Kane sighed.

Barry's cheeks turned red. “Anyways,” he redirects the subject, “I'm looking for some ger an ium essence as well as some citronella, lemongrass, and some mint.”

Kane hummed, acknowledging his desires as he spun around and plucked some vials from the cabinet behind him. “Do you have a good carrier?”

Did he? He's got sweet almond, coconut, castor… Ah! Yes. “I have some jojoba that Lenny brought back from their trip to Coast City,” Barry mentions.

“Ohhh~” Kane turns back to him, interested as he sets down four vials of varying colored liquids. “Jojoba is good stuff. Don't suppose you'd share any, would you?”

Reaching out, he inspected the vials, checking the labeling to make sure it was the right kind, properly cold-pressed. “Sure, Kane. I'll bring some in next time,” Barry promises with a smile.

Kane throws in some sage and jasmine, because Barry loves jasmine and who couldn't use some more sage in their lives? The man's a born flirt, but Barry knows he's not going to seriously persue him. Kane's committed to his work and lifestyle.

Barry can't help but hum a little as he opens up one of his well used vials of cinnamon he keeps on his person and blows across the top. The spicy smell of cinnamon wraps around him, warming him up as he breathes it in. It's a much welcomed change from the cold air.

People stop and look around as they pass him, curious as to where the scent of cinnamon is coming from and why they feel so warm, but Barry doesn't give them a second glance. It's not his job to answer their questions.

He makes it back to their house slower than he'd anticipated, but really, now that he'd gotten warm? He'd taken his time. Opening the door, he calls, “I'm home!”

Mick's head pops out of the kitchen and into the hallway, a fiery smile on his lips. “Doll. We've been waiting for you.”

Barry blushed. He always did when Mick called him that. It made him feel dizzy but in a good way. “S-sorry,” he apologized. “I had to get a few things before tonight.” He made his way into the kitchen where various foods were placed on the counter. Some things, like the fruit salad, were already prepared, but others, like the meat was soaking in a marinade. His stomach was growling just thinking about it.

“Oh?” Mick questioned, holding up a strawberry to Barry's lips and eyes trailing his lips as Barry ate the berry. “What might that be?” he asked, prying his eyes away from his lover's lips.

“Some essential oils,” Barry admits, pulling them out on the counter. “I'm going to mix up a batch of my bug repellent.”

Mick hums, wiping a spot of red from Barry's lips – the strawberry – and licks his finger clean. “Mixing up a potion for Halloween?”

Red faced, Barry nods, ducking his head. “Yes.” He knew Mick and Len didn't quite know his heritage. He'd mentioned it once, but Mick and Len had been a bit under the influence, so the most they did was snort a little and ask him if he rode a broom.

Barry had instantly corrected them by saying he didn't fly. But he could if he wanted to. “I've been a bat before,” he'd mentioned, “but I like being a cat better.” They didn't understand, really, as they petted his hair, but he didn't blame them. It was hard to understand and accept.

Now? On Halloween? He's determined to show them that he hadn't been joking back then. Barry kisses Mick's cheek. “I've got more special things to show you tonight, but for now, where's Lenny?”

Curious, Mick eyed him. “He's getting everything set up outside. Wanted t'help me cook-” Barry winced at the idea, “-but I warned him he wouldn't be having any s'mores if he did.”

'Phew.'

“Help me carry some of this out there, Doll?”

Barry nodded, excited for the night. It was getting dark outside and the moon was rising, wispy clouds dusting the nightsky. Whispers of voices long lost sometimes reached Barry's ears on the wind, but he thought little of it.

They find Len kneeling in front of the pile of wood, grumbling about starting a fire. “Damn thing won't start… Stupid lighter,” he swears.

Mick raises an eyebrow, amused. “Do you want some help there, Len?”

“I'm good,” Len growls, aggravated.

Barry puts the food down on the table Len's set up outside. “Can I try, Lenny?” he asks, smiling sweetly. “Please~?” he puts on his puppy eyes when Len looks at him.

Len crumbles before Barry's eyes. That face should be illegal, but at least it's theirs – his and Mick's. “Fine,” he grumbles,  scooting aside to let Barry take a try.

'I can do this,' Barry tells himself, he hopes. He kneels, taking the lighter and kissing Len's cheek. He flicks it. Fail. Mick snorts in the background. Biting his lip, Barry tries again. Fail.

“Maybe I should…?” Mick suggests.

“I've got it,” Barry insists. He flicks it again. Fire! He leans it forward, lighting a branch. Success! And then it burns out, sad smoke puffing out into the air. Barry frowns, disappointed as Mick and Len chuckle behind him, laughing at his indignation.

Because it's as good a time as any, Barry leans back and waves his hand over the fire. The energy inside him surges up, roaring fire. Flames lick the wood and devour them as the fire covers the pile. Barry allows himself to look smugly satisfied as he turns around to his two lovers. “I told you I had it,” he proudly explains, soaking up the look on their gobsmacked faces.

“Y-you – how did – what just?” Len stutters, looking at Mick for answers. Mick shakes his head, clueless. One second there was nothing and the next – _it's on fire._

Barry smirks. “I told you, I'm a witch.”

Mick and Len exchanges glances, silently communicating – it sets Barry's nerves aflame – before they look back at Barry with loving smiles, excitedly. “Shit, Doll – you can light things on fire?” Mick says, pleased. “Fuck, you couldn't be any more perfect.”

Barry's cheeks are seriously never going to go back to their normal color. “Always said your lips were magic, just didn't know the rest of you was too,” Len notes, his own lips smirking as the eyes Barry, taking in everything.

“Our beautiful witch, ain't he, Len?” Mick remarks.

“Oh, the sexiest, most beautiful witch ever,” Len continues, teasing. They both love the way Barry can attempt to look put together one moment and then be a blushing, stuttering mess the next.

“W-what? I am not!” Barry declares, but they walk over to him, touching him and kissing him, showering him with praises and fuck, if Barry can't figure out how to breathe again. “Lenny~” he complains as lips kiss his neck.

“Mm?”

“...I'm hungry.” Barry's stomach growls in support.

They break apart, laughing. “Okay, Doll,” Mick says. “Just let me finish cooking and then we're talking about this after we eat.”

Mick can hear Len talking to Barry as he retreats into the house to check on the meat. “So… can you freeze things too?”

This is going to be a new level of fun, Mick can tell. Two thieves and a witch. Mick can't help but think they were made for each other.

Happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely friend who helped me with the title. (Seriously, one of the harder things in writing.)
> 
> Might add more to this eventually, but~ for now.
> 
> Happy Halloween~


End file.
